


Our Secret Love

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts Professors, Marriage Proposal, Muggle studies professor, Potions Professor, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Draco's taken a position as Potions professor and Hermione is the Muggle Studies professor. Can the love they are harboring for one another remain hidden as they maintain a professional working relationship? COMPLETE





	Our Secret Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).

> A/N: Hello my loves! I've got a Dramione drabble for you today! This was written after I created an aesthetic for my dear friend, Frumpologist, in celebration of her birthday! I was prompted Dramione and Professors, so I made the pretty cover and then the story came from there. I am gifting it to her as a belated birthday present, so I hope she enjoys it!
> 
> Thanks to Grammarly for making sure I don't have any glaring grammatical errors and a special thanks to SquarePeg72 for skimming it over during her own busy writing schedule. 
> 
> NaNo is starting up next week so I'll probably be pretty quiet till the end of the month unless I get a few drabbles written in the mix. Hopefully, this will tide you over for now!
> 
> Title: Our Secret Love  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Dramione  
Summary: Draco's taken a position as Potions professor and Hermione is the Muggle Studies professor. Can the love they are harboring for one another remain hidden as they maintain a professional working relationship?
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think and follow along with my NaNo journey by finding me on social media! My penname will lead the way!   
Love always,   
~starr

Hermione sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Today was going to be an exciting day, to say the least. Mentally she had been preparing for this moment all summer, but there was still a part of her that wasn't ready to walk back down those hallowed halls once again as a Professor, not that it was her first year as a professor. Every year was just as nerve-wracking as the next, but there was something about this year that made it all feel different.

Running her fingers through her curls, Hermione took a deep breath. She couldn't let her nerves get the better of her. Once she got into the classroom, she was sure that all those butterflies would flee the coop, and she'd be fine. She just needed to get to the classroom.

"Are you ready to leave, love?"

The sound of his voice pulled her out of the trance that she had been in, and she smiled. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Hermione turned away from the mirror and took a few steps towards the door. Crossing her arms over her chest, she leaned up against the door frame and shook her head. "You know you can't call me that when we get to Hogwarts, right?"

Draco pouted his lower lip as he crossed the living room to stand in front of her. Hanging his head, he let out a heavy sigh. "Why not? I think it would be the perfect way to start the year off. I can make the announcement during the Great Feast; that way, everyone has something to talk about over dinner."

Hermione rolled her eyes and punched him playfully on the shoulder as she slipped past him into the bedroom. "And Minerva will have your replacement hired before the last candle in the Great Hall blows out."

Turning on his heal, Draco chased her and tackled her onto the bed, collapsing into a fit of giggles as they landed. "You take that back!"

Hermione shook her head as she continued to giggle. "I most certainly will not. Besides, the only reason you want me to take it back is that you know I'm right. You're still just as scared of Professor McGonagall as you were of Professor Snape during our first year."

"I wasn't afraid of Snape. If anything, he was afraid of me," Draco replied with a smug smile on his face.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and propped herself up on her elbows. "Can you get off of me now? I have a Floo to catch."

Draco pondered her request for a few moments before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. After a brief kiss, he slowly pulled away and stood at the foot of the bed with his hand extended to her.

She smiled and took his hand, pushing herself off the bed as he pulled. Once she was standing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. With a heavy sigh, she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. "Where did the summer go? I can't believe the school year is ready to begin."

Draco leaned down and pressed his lips to her temple. "That's what happens when you spend the summer galavanting across Europe."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but knew it wouldn't do her any good because their trip this summer was much more glorious than she could have ever imagined. She was grateful that she got to travel the world with the love of her life, and she wished that trip could have lasted forever, but unfortunately, they had to come back to reality.

Just as she was getting ready to return for a third year at Hogwarts, an owl arrived at her flat, asking if she would be okay with a particular new hire that Headmistress McGonagall was getting ready to hire. Minerva's exact words were something along the lines of _"I know you two didn't leave Hogwarts on the best of terms, but he's the most qualified wizard for the job, and we only want the best for the young witches and wizards who will be starting their journey in the fall."_

She looked up at the man who was holding her and smiled. They may not have graduated from Hogwarts on the best of terms, but when they saw one another at University the following fall, there was an undeniable connection. Once that connection was felt, it was a matter of waiting to see which one of them caved first. Luckily for them, neither had to wait too long for that to happen and now here they were.

Kissing her on the top of the head one last time, Draco dropped his arms to her waist and leaned back to see her face. "Are you sure we shouldn't just tell everyone we're together right up front? I'm not sure I'm going to be able to keep my hands off of you when I get a moment to see you alone…" His voice trailed off as his mind became distracted by all the ways he dreamed of having some fun during his school years that he could possibly have now.

"I want to talk to McGonagall about it first, and once I know that everything is okay with her, then we can start telling people," Hermione replied, pressing up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek before she pulled away from him. "That's why I'm heading in early today so that we won't have to act like we hate each other at work for long."

Draco rolled his eyes and nodded his head. "Okay, go to work and be your usual bookworm self."

Making her way towards the bedroom door, Hermione looked back over her shoulder and shook her head. "I'll see you at work, Ferret-face."

As the comment escaped her lips, she dashed to their floo and quickly tossed some powder into the fireplace. "To Hogwarts!"

Draco watched as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke and shook his head. He'd get her back for that comment when they got home tonight. A list of ways she could repay him for her cruelty was already starting to form in his mind.

Glancing up at the clock on the wall, he realized that it was time for him to make his way to work. He couldn't be late on his first day; of that, he was certain. Especially if Hermione's conversation with Minerva went well, he couldn't be starting the year out on the wrong foot.

As he stepped into the floo and tossed down some powder, he patted the small box that he had hidden in his jacket pocket. While Hermione wanted to wait, Draco had already spoken to Minerva when the job had been offered to him.

Today was going to be a day full of surprises, and all he hoped was that Hermione was going to say yes.

"To Hogwarts!"


End file.
